Not a typical life
by Stories101
Summary: Peter Parker is not your typical average teenager. He has to deal with school, drama, and if thats not enough, also being a hero. So join Peter as he takes his journey, to becoming the Ultimate Spiderman. Meaning no more solo acts, becoming a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and joining a new team? Reviews are welcomed:)
1. Here we go

Just got a little inspired by the amazing spiderman 2 so, this was just a random idea...hope you guys like it!

* * *

Beep beep beep!

"ugh," said a husky voice coming from under the bed sheets. An arm came out, stretching for the clock. The fingers were moving up and down, up and down, Slowly and tiredly. Until they finally hit snooze.

There was another tired grunt. As the boy finally sat up on his bed. He had his eyes closed as he did so, his brunett hair looked more like a birds nest. His mouth was slightly opened, you could tell he had been drooling. One of his eyes was opened, while the other one was closed. As he sat there in his bed, falling asleep again.

"Peter!" A female voice said coming from downstairs. "You're gonna be late."

The boy quickly shook his head as he realized what time it was. He jumped out of bed, and his feet got caught in the bed sheets. Making him fall and land belly down on the floor. He grunted tiredly again.

"Yay for first day of school." He said sarcastically after a sigh.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, there was a lady wearing an apron. She had short white hair, she was tall and skinny. She had a sweet smile. A smile that would make you wanna smile back at her. She was standing in front of the stove, as she held a wooden spoon.

Foot steps was suddenly all you could hear. As a teen came inside the kitchen. He was holding some books under his arms and had his book bag strand on one shoulder. He placed his stuff on the table as he headed towards the lady.

"morning aunt may." Said the brunett as he hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek. "How's my beautiful aunt?"

The lady chuckled. "Well aren't you all cheerful" she said eying him with a smile. The teen made his way towards the table as he sat down.

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "I figured I might as well have a good morning, since I'm going back to school.." He said.

The lady slightly rolled her eyes. "O c'mon," she said getting out a plate. "I know you miss having homework. Especially chemistry."

The teen looked down, hiding a smile. "Maybe..." Was all he said. She chuckled again.

She put a plate in front of the brunett. "I made your favorite." She said sweetly. The plate had eggs with bacon on the side. His eyes widend eyeing at the plate.

"This is why I love you." He said as he hugged her from her waist. She was a little shocked by the impact, but quickly smiled and hugged him back. She patted his back, as she smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "I love you too, honey." She whispered.

She sat on the other chair. She seemed to be starring at the empty chair in front of her. Since there appeared to be only three. Peter chewed his breakfast as he noticed her gaze. He stopped, and swallowed.

"Aunt may, you okay?" He asked in a soft whisper. He reached for her hand, his expression seemed to change. She quickly looked at him with a smile, you could tell she was holding back some tears. Her eyes looked extra shinny, and a small amount of water was showing. He smiled at her with a crooked smile. She stared at his beautiful blue eyes for a second.

"Im fine." She said with a shaky smile as she placed her hand on top of his. "I just..." She looked down sealing her mouth. He swallowed as he held back something of his own. "I know," he said. "Me too."

After a couple of moments passed she took a deep gasp of air, as she quickly wiped her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, what am I doing?" She said smiling. "I should be giving you the speech of how proud I am of you."

The brunett smiled as he looked at her. He seemed to feel better once she was smiling again. He chuckled.

"I know that's what your uncle Ben would be doing." She said as she looked at him with a sweet smile. He once again smiled back

"Peter, you know how proud I you of you right?" She asked in a tone that made it stemmed not like a question. He nodded.

"Yes, you tell me everyday." He teased. She smiled. "I'm sure you're uncle Ben is too." The teens face seemed to change the slightest bit. "I know." He said nodding.

"And don't you ever forget that." She pointed a finger. He nodded again. "I won't."

"Okay, well. Off to school." She said getting up. "Don't wanna be late on you're first day of school."

He made a whining face. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh c'mon, you can do it." she patted his back. "Just think, if spiderman can get up to save the city, then you can go to school." She said optimistically.

Peter couldn't help to smile. "I guess I can try..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes you can." She was opening the door for him. As he walked out. "You sure you don't need me to give you a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said as he arranged his book bag on his back. "I could use a nice walk, before I go to happy land." She rolled her eyes chuckling.

"K, I gotta go." He said leaning over and hugged her, as she hugged him back.

"Bye honey. Remember to make new friends." She randomly said. Peter frowned as he was leaning back.

"C'mon aunt may.. I'm not going to first grade." He joked. "Plus, I got Harry and Mj."

"I know _you_ do." She assured. "Just remember that someone else is trying to have at _least_ just one." She said with her sweet smile as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He smiled back. "You and your big heart." He teased. As he turned went down the three small steps and started to walk. He waved goodbye, she waved back. She continued to stare at the walking teenager, until she could no longer see him.

* * *

The brunett continued to walk, he had both of his hand holding the strands of his book bag. He looked behind him, seeing if he was far enough. He looked to both of his sides. All clear. He walked straight, until he suddenly made a left turn. It wasn't exactly school. It was more like an abandon alley, mainly filled with trashcans. The smell was not the best.

He made one last turn, behind a brick wall. He then peeked his head to where he had come from. Nothing. He turned as he placed his book bag on the ground. He started to Unzip his book bag. He finally opened it all the way, a smile filled his face. As he looked at a red and blue suit, with strange black lines on it. "Finally." He said.

* * *

"I still don't get why they're making us do this." A boy with messy black hair, and tan skin said. He walked with a couple of other people, they seemed to be walking to school.

"Because," A female voice said. "We're trying to have a 'normal' life." She quoted.

"yeah? Well, I'm not so sure how going to school is part of having a 'normal' life." He quoted somewhat annoyed. The female sighed annoyed.

"c'mon, it can't be all that bad." A bigger guy said.

"Yeah, look at the bright side." A blond guy said. "We'll meet new people."

"We'll make new friends." The bigger guy added.

The messy black hair teen scoffed. "I don't need new friends." He said crossing his arms.

"yeah, and you're not gonna get any with that attitude." pointed out the female voice. He simply rolled his eyes. They continued to walk for a couple of more minutes, As they seemed to stop right in front of the school. They all stared at it.

"well," the bigger guy said. "You guys ready?"

Two were still starring at the building. "Whatever.." Said the tan teen.

As they walked towards the doors, and began to mix with the crowd of other students walking.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Fav/Rew/fllw:)**

**STORI£s 101**


	2. First day

He flew in the air. Up, and down he went. He would go so low, that cars would honk in fear of hitting the figure. But he couldn't help, it felt so good. He loved to wait at the last minute, it gave him so much addrenaline. At everytime he would go up, a small 'twip' noise would sound. He did this multiple time, it all went in a pattern, it had its own rythm.

It didn't stop, until he landed in a small old building. He seemed to stand in the edge looking down at a specific place. His shoulders slightly shrugged, after a sigh. As if his energy had suddenly vanished, or had been drained.

"Well," he sighed tiredly again. "hello new school year..." He eyed the school building. As he got ready to change into his regular clothes again; and start his first day of school.

* * *

Inside, there was nothing new about the place. Maybe just more people...but that was every year. So nothing new.

The brunett walked in between the crowded hallways. He looked both ways, scanning the people's faces, like if he was waiting to see one that he would recognize. It wasn't long until he finally did. He stopped.

"Harry!" The brunett said waving, as he walked through the crowded hallway. A young teenager, who was having trouble opening his locker locked up, he seemed to scan the hallway. Until he finally saw the brunett waving at him, he waved back with a smile.

He walked towards his locker. "Hey Pete," the well dressed teen said. As they somewhat bro hugged each other. "you're not late. For once." He teased.

The brunett shrugged. "Yeah, don't get used to it." They both chuckled. "Having trouble there?" He eyed at the used locker.

"I swear, I hate these things more every single year.."

"Here, let me see." He stood in front of the locker. As he hit it, not too hard, but definitely nothing like a 'regular' human would do. The locker opened softly. The other teen stared amazed.

"H-how in the hell did you do that?" He said with a face starring at the locker then at the brunett.

He simply shrugged. "I've had experiences with these kinda locker every year." He smiled.

The teen nodded. "Nice." As he started to unpack, and placed his book inside.

* * *

"okay, I'm definitely loving my schedule right now." Said the female tan teen. As she looked at the paper on her hands. "I have two period of chemistry?..sweet!"she said out loud not really realizing she did.

"Well that's pointless.." Said the black messy hair kid. "I just want studyhalls..."

"yeah, cuz I'm sure you'll learn much.." The biggest guy said scoffing.

"hey," the messy hair kid said somewhat defensibly. "I agreed to come here. And here we are. So I better just get studyhalls."

"Sam, that is _not_ going to happen. Unless you have all your high school credits, which you _don't, _forget about it." The female said explaining.

He rolled his eyes, and had both hands in his pockets. He really didn't wanna be here.

"C'mon, Sam." The blond chill teen said. "Just give it a try.."

"Yeah, I have. " He said dryly. "For like the tenth time..." He murmured.

With that, there wasn't really much of a discussion they could start. So they simply continued walking Throughout the hall.

* * *

"I swear, I did." The brunett was talking with his friend At his locker.

The teen chuckled. "And what did he say?" He asked putting a textbook inside his locker asking curious. The brunett rolled his eyes.

"oh you know, he just went all 'I'm not paying you $34 for this?!' " he said imitating someone with a somewhat of a pirate voice, or at least that's what it sounded like."'Does it look like I make money? huh!'"

The teen was laughing hard. "Dude, I swear you make the best impression of JJJ.."

He smiled back. "I try.." He said joking cockily. As he laughed and somewhat stepped back. As he did, he felt a slight impact.

* * *

The four teen walked through the hall, there wasn't a lot of talking. It was more of looking. It wasn't until the black messy teen had someone slightly shoved him.

He grunted annoyed as he looked over to his right, where he had felt the impact. Only to find a brunett with blue eyes, he looked the same age and height as him.

"oh my bad.." he said somewhat politely, but still had a smile on his face from his earlier conversation.

The teen shot him a sour look. "Yeah 'my bad your ass'. " he said as he started to catch up to his friends. "Watch where you're going."

The brunett knew better than to say something, so he just raised his hands palm up. "Alright, chill." However his friend, had a different approach.

"how about _you_ watch where you're going next time." He said as their gaze met evenly. The tan teen seemed to really be holding back. So he just shot him a sour glare and continued to walk.

Peter made 'uff' noise. "Jeez, these people are getting crankier by the minute." he told his friend. Who was still eying the tan teens back. "Asshole." He said, perhaps a little to loud, or at least loud enough for Sam to hear.

That did it. All he held back earlier, was coming out. He stopped as he closed his eyes, and a sudden smile filled his face. "What did you just call me?" He asked turning around. Who does this kid thinks he is?

"Harry c'mon, lets go." The brunett said as he grabbed his friend shoulder. He knew where this was going. Once again, his friend seemed to think completely different.

"You heard me, _asshole_."

"Harry, let It go."

This was clearly two people of the same temper. Which is not a good combination.

The tan kid got closer. But still made no sign of a fight. He instead stared at this so called Harry kid. He had seen him somewhere.

"ohhh.." He said like if he had realized something. "I know who you are. You're that Osborn's kid aren't ya?" He nodded And slightly made a frowning face. "or um..what's that other name they call you?" He thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "Oh right, moneybags right? Hey by the way, mind giving me one?" A couple of teenagers laugh.

It didn't take long before Harry had already lounged at the teenager. He didn't seemed to hesitate to move. He punched his face close to his jaw. Until the tan kid recovered, and switched spots, leaving himself on top. As he also threw one punch. But before he knew it, he felt two strong arms grab him by the shoulders.

It was the bigger guy of his group. The brunett did the same with his friend. As they had people surrounding them. The bigger guy and the brunett exchanged looks as they were both holding the shoulders of their own friends, but said nothing.

The bigger guy started to walk passed the wall of people still holding his temper friend. The two temper teenagers still shared a last glance at each other. It was clear this wasn't finished.

* * *

"Harry, c'mon man really? You can just let people get to you like that." The brunett told his temper friend now walking towards class.

The teen sighed. "I know. But, I mean you know how I get when people talk about me like that.." He pointed out. "I can't help it, pete."

"you _can_. You just chose not to." He said wisely. His friend shot him a weirded out look. "What?" The brunett asked, confused by his friends look.

"since when are you all...quotey?" He asked. He shrugged, he didn't really have an answer.

"I..I don't know. I guess it's just something me uncle Ben would say..." He said putting his hands on his pocket. There was the smallest change in his face. His friend nodded understanding. As they both made their way to English class.

* * *

"Sam, you have got to be kidding me." The tan female voice said. As the four teens were sitting down on a two seated table. The blond was sitting next to the temper teen, as for the other two, they were also sitting together.

The female was sitting in front of Sam, as she was turned around and so was the bigger guy. They were talking since the bell ghead not rung.

"Really? Not even a day? And you already got in a fight?"The female said a little mad, but no enough to get someone's attention.

"Heck, not even an hour.." The big guy added. He only recived a glare from the temper kid.

"not helping Luke..." was all he said annoyed. As he slaunched a bit in his chair with his arms crossed.

"you could of resist..but nooo, you had to punch him." The female was still going on.

The messy hair kid sighed as he looked sideways for a bit, as she still went on and on and on. Why couldn't the teacher just come already...

"Well what did you want me to do, Ava?" the teen asked back. "Just stand there and let him beat me?"

She stared for a moment, as she was about to say something. When she noticed Sam expression change in a blink of an eye. She frowned and looked back, only to see the teen that Sam had fought, next to the other one. The brunett. She sighed. "Just great"

They walked in and sat in their own table next to the window. The brunett seemed to eye the four teens as he slid off his book bag and sat down. As the teacher came in, and the class had begun.

Class was as boring as ever. The teacher did not know how to make a class exciting. At all. Much of the class was half asleep, or daydreaming. Sam was one of them, he was on the edge of falling asleep. Until he heard a door open, which made everyone's head go up. It was the principal.

He was wearing a navy suit, and a big smile on his face. He had both hands behind his back, as he smiled at the teacher.

"well hello there," the teacher said politely. "May I help you?"

"Hello. Ah yes. Could I borrow for a few minutes: Harry Osborn and Samuel Alexander." He said not really making it sound like a question.

The teacher looked to the class. "Yes, certainly." As they both turned to the class waiting for the two teens.

Sam sighed as he got up and started to walk towards the door. Harry didn't seemed to do anything different to what Sam had done. They both had the same expression. They passed the principal and walked outside. The principal turned to the teacher and smiled. "Thank you. They'll be right back." and with that, he closed the door.

As the principal and the two teens headed towards the principals office. This was gonna be a great start of the school year.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**fav/rvw/flw:) Stori£s 101**


	3. Settling down

The suited man opened the door for the teens that followed him form behind. He stepped aside so they went in first. They both went in with a tired step as they approached to the two seats in front of a desk. They sat down, both with a sigh. The man came behind the teens as he made his way towards his chair behind the desk. He sat down and faced the two teens who were both looking away.

"Well," he started. But there was no conversation, the man sighed. "Look boys, I know you don't wanna be here. And I know this is my first year here, as for you as well mrs. Alexander."

The tan teen slightly looked at the man, but quickly looked away. The man smiled to himself. "So, because this _is_ my first year here, and it is the first day of school. I won't give you guys detention." This brought the attention of the teens.

"however, I do want an explanation." He said as he eyed at both teens. "So...what happened?"

"it was just a stupid childish argument..." Harry said not really elaborating on it.

The man nodded looking at Harry, as he turn his eyes to Sam. He noticed, and he simply nodded agreeing.

"Well, I know there was some physical damage.." He Pointed out. Harry seemed to open his mouth, but nothing came out. As Sam continued to look out the window. This didn't go unnoticed.

"I do not wanna see you two here again. Understood?"

They both nodded. "Yes sir." Harry said as they got up and started to walk out the door.

"Mr. Alexander.." The man said. Stopping Sam mid way out the door. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he turned around. The man pointed towards the chair in front of him. "I'll be quick." He said smiling. As Sam tiredly walked towards the chair and sat down.

* * *

"I know you guys are just starting. But I wanna get an idea of where we are in chemistry. And by _we_ I mean you." The teacher said as he was passing out some papers to each student. The room was filled with sighs and grunts.

"O c'mon, it is not for a grade..." The teacher said optimistic. "It's just to get and idea."

Ava looked down at her paper, everything looked so familiar to her. She smiled as she started to write on the paper. Everything was flowing inside her head. This was a piece of cake.

"20 minutes to go, starting now." The teacher said eying at the clock.

* * *

"Coulson, I know what you're going to say. But in my defense, I didn't started it...not this time." He murmured the last part. As he sat down in front of the suited man.

"Look Sam, I know you don't wanna be here." The teen scoffed as he turn his head to the window again.

"but we're just trying to help you. It's for your own good." The man said softly.

"by sending us to school? Yeah..no thanks."

"I know you've had bad experiences with school before. Multiple fights, detentions, suspensions... my point is-

"We're basically heroes..why in the world do we need school?"

"were just trying to get you guys a distraction. Some time away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Have a somewhat 'normal teenage ' life."

The teen sighed as he shook his head and looked out the window. His only escape for his eyes to avoid the mans eyes.

"I know that's something Ava wants...and the rest of the team."

"yeah, well, not all of us want a normal life." He said crossing his arms.

"I also know that one condition fury had, was for all of you to say 'yes'. And I know you agreed because of your team. That was generous on your part to do."

The teen shrugged. "Not a whole lot I could do..."

"Well, you could of simply said 'no'. But you didn't." The man had a smile on his face. "Just give it a try Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I have. But it just...doesn't work." He explained. "I always seem to end up here every time." He said with a smile, more like to himself.

"Well then make that your goal. No more detentions."

The teen scoffed a bit. "Yea...don't know how well I can do that.."

The man had an idea. "I'll tell you what," he started as he slightly leaned forward. "No detentions for the next month, and I'll let you be off the hook for early practices for a month."

The teens eyes widened a bit. "You serious?"

"Totally." The man said, trying to sound like a teen. "However, you'll still need to train."

Sam nodded, "k, deal." The man smiled. "Alright, then we have a deal." As they shook hands. "So remember, I don't wanna see you here in the next month." He pointed with a finger.

"k" the teen said waving a hand back, as he was already out of the office. The man shook his head. "Teenagers..."

* * *

Sam made his way inside the chemistry class. It was really quiet, he realized they were taking... a test? On the first day of school?! He stared confused and disgusted. That was until he managed to get a glimpse of the brown headed starring at him with the slightest sour look. He stared back with a sour look of his own until...

"mr..." The teacher trailed off as he looked down at a paper on his desk. Breaking the intense looks, as the tan teen turned. "Alexander. Please, take a seat, and don't worry, it's not an actual test. It's just a comprehensive test. No grade." He explained. As he slightly patted the teens shoulder as he made his way to the empty seat next to Ava.

Behind her, he saw the bigger guy chewing on his pen nervously. He turn behind the empty seat, and saw the blond starring at the paper as he played with his pen on his fingers. Sam was always fascinated by that, but yet disturbed at the same time.

Making his way towards the seat, he eyed over to Ava seeing how fast she was writing. He rolled his eyes to himself with a smirk as he sat down. Figure it would be like that. As he placed down his bookbag, got a pen out, and began to stare at the paper. This was gonna be a long class.

* * *

"Sir, May I ask again: When exactly are you planning on telling them?" The same suited man from the principals office asked with hands behind his back. As he faced a flat screen, it appeared to be hidden somewhere. Behind the screen, there was a colored man. One of his eyes seemed to be cover with an eye patch. His face expression was hard to read.

"Everything will fall into place. " Was all he said. "For now, they need to focus on other priorities."

The suited man nodded, not quite convinced. "And what about the other one? When will he know? Or more importantly, how are we going to as-"

"Coulson, leave that to me." The man said making it sound easy. "For now, you have a school to watch over." He said as he started to smirk to the suited man who smiled back with a small scoff. "I would of never thought I would ever have a heck of an agent be part principal." He teased.

The man nodded "always a pleasure sir."

"the pleasure is all mine, Coulson. Pleasure is all mine. Fury out." And with that, the screen turned off and disappeared.

* * *

"Well class, I must say the tests were...well, lets just say you guys are gonna learn a lot of new stuff." He said with a small chuckle as he looked up to see the students starring right at him with dead eyes. Everyone seemed to be awake but asleep somehow. He cleared his throat, ready to say something when a voice was heard.

"So, everyone failed?" The tan female next to Sam asked. People turned back to see her. She seemed to be confused, she was sure she knew most of the answers. If not all of them.

"Well, Ms. Ayala? Is it?" She nodded. "This was only a comprehensive test, no grade. But I did see that you know your chemistry." She nodded and gave him a crocked smile.

The teacher walked to the other side of the room. "And Mr. Parker ," The teen with the baby blue eyes looked up. "Once again, like every year, zero mistakes." The teen simply smiled not in the bragging way, it just looked like if he was expecting it.

Ava slightly leaned back to see this so called " Mr. Parker ." who apparently seems to know his chemistry as well. She stared until she felt a hit on her shoulder. She turned. It was Sam.

"Looks like you're gonna have some competition." He said holding a laugh.

Without saying a word to him, she simply turned away rolling her eyes. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She would definitely have to keep an eye out, if she wanted to be in the top of the class.

With that being done, the bell finally rang. Everyone got up like in a stampede. As they were all headed to lunch, ready to get the first day of the school over with.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	4. Feeling Welcomed?

The five teens when their separate ways to their lockers, as they got ready to go to the cafeteria. The hallways were packed of people. Peter was opening his locker, getting his books in. It was when he heard the noise of banging metal that made him turn around. He saw a blond guy having trouble opening his locker. He closed his locker, as he stood there for a second. His Aunts voice came to his mind. 'Remember to make new friends.' He scoffed to himself as he made his way across to the other side of the lockers.

"having trouble there?" He asked with a casual smile. The blond turned as he stared for a second and then nodded.

"yeah. I don't know why though, it was fine last period." He said confused as he looked at it.

"Yea, they tend to trick you like that..." The brown headed joked as he made his way and started to play with it a little bit.

The blond just moved his head forward to get a better view at what he was doing.

"You're new here right?" The teen asked him. It caught the blond one off guard, as he was not expecting a question.

"Uh, yeah." He said with a casual smile. The other teen nodded as he suddenly extended a hand.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

The blond looked at it for the slightest second then shook it. "Danny." Was all he said.

The brunett turned to the locker as he opened it. "There we go, good as new." The blond looked at it amazed. "Nice. Thanks."

"No problem." He felt like this was the time where he walks away. But his aunts voice was suddenly in his head. _C'mon, this isn't how you make new friends. _He sighed, knowing she was right, or well, she would be right if she would of actually said that.

By the time he turned around,the blond had already closed his locker and was headed to the cafeteria.

"So, did You bring a lunch? Or are you eating the cafeteria lunch " He asked, as they both walked towards the cafeteria.

The blond took a minute as he thought he was gone. "uh, cafeteria lunch." He said simply. The brunett made a face.

"yeah same. But,a little word of advise: do Not and I mean do _not get _cafeterialunch on Fridays." He said. " it suppose to be pizza day but..." He sighed. "It's not pizza."

The blond smiled as they went inside the cafeteria. "Uh, thanks for the tip." He said as he looked around. "oh,the lines this way." the brunett pointed.

As they both began to get in the line and talk some more.

* * *

"Well too bad, you should of packed your own lunch." A female voice said. She seemed to be telling the tan teen who was looking at his plate weirdly.

"Look at this, how is this food?" He said holding a piece of ham in his fork. The female sighed annoyed.

"C'mon man, it's really not that bad. Just try it." The bigger guy said this time. He had his sandwich almost half way gone.

"yea, easy for you to say." He sai eying at his halfway gone sandwich. The teen sighed as he looked at his plate. "I'll just eat the dessert...the only eatable looking thing"

"hey, so where's Danny?" The bigger guy asked. The female shrugged since the tan teen was to busy opening the very appealing looking cookie.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last class. Do you think He got lost?"

"I doubt it. I mean it's Danny we're talki-"

"oh You have got to be kidding me!" The tan said a little too loud. The two teens stared confused.

"what?" The bigger guy asked.

"it has peanuts!" He grabbed the cookie and held it in the air. "Peanuts!"

They couldn't help it,but to laugh. "That's your luck" the female said laughing as the bigger guy laughed too. It appeared that the teen was allergic to peanuts.

The tan teen gave them a glare as he leaned back in his chair with arms crossed. "Oh yea, so funny..."

"Looks like your stuck with the sandwich." The bigger guy added.

The tan teen seemed to be looking around ignoring the two. When he suddenly felt a heat go through him, he leaned forward. "what the hell is he thinking?"

The two teens calmed down as they saw they change in him. "What? What's wrong?" The bigger guy asked concerned. The tan teen took a minute to answer.

"Danny. He's talking to... that" he finally pointed.

The two turned around as they saw Danny and the brunett somewhat close to the middle of the cafeteria. They both held their lunch plate.

"okay, what about it?"the bigger guy asked seeing no problem at all.

Ava recognized the teen. It was the same teen from chemistry. Peter Parker, the oh so great Peter Parker. She scowled at him even though it was pointless. As she ignored him and went back to her food.

The tan looked at him with a mouth opened. "What about it? do you not see who he is?" He pointed. "He's friends with that...money bags.

"money bags? Okay, what are you talking about?" The bigger guy asked completely lost.

"that's it." He said getting up. "I'm gonna go get him befo-" he felt a pull on his arm.

"whoa, whoa. Where do you think your going?" Luke scoffed.

"clearly, to go stop a catastrophe." He said in a duh tone.

Luke shook his head with a smile. He was still holding his arm. This kid sometimes...

"Dude, I'm serious. That guy," he pointed at the brunett. "is our enemy. I'm actually helping Danny."

"Sam you can't do that. Besides, this is Danny's life. Not yours. You can't control his life."

The tan rolled his eyes, as he placed his eyes on Ava. She had been quiet the whole conversation. Too quiet. He frowned.

"What do you think?" He asked her. She seemed to be playing with her food so she slightly jumped.

"me? I mean...it's Danny's decisions. Not ours." Was all she said. The tan teen sat back down with a wicked smile on his face.

"You don't like him either, huh?" He asked.

The female kept her eyes on her food. She shrugged. "Whatever..."

The bigger guy was a little surprised. "You don't like him?" He asked. She shrugged again. "Never said that..."

"Nop. She doesn't." The tan said. She shoot him a glare.

"Oh, well, do you know him?" Luke asked, still trying to understand. She frowned " how would I know him?"

"Then why do you not like him?"

"I'll tell you why." The tan interjected. "Because someone is a little upset they're not the only brain in chemistry."

Luke frowned as he looked at her. But she was to busy giving the tan a sour look.

"isn't that right Ava?" Sam said with a smirk. She was going to say something when Danny came out of nowhere and sat next to Ava.

They all stared at him. He looked up and say their looks. "What?" He asked.

"really Danny? Really?" The tan said shaking his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell You what's talking to..that!"

"hey, calm down." Luke said. As turned to Danny, "he's upset because he's friends with that kid he fought in the hallway." He explained.

"Oh.." Danny said understanding now. "Well,I mean, he was just showing me around.." He said getting ready to bite his sandwich. "He seemed pretty cool."

That made Sams eye twitch. As he continued to stare at Danny, when he felt a pad on his shoulder. It was Luke signaling to stop. He sighed annoyed as he leaned back on his chair.

* * *

"who was that?" Harry asked the brunett as he placed down his plate across from him.

"Danny" he said with his mouth full. Before sitting down he looked at the blond one last time.

He could only see his back, but he noticed who he was sitting with. He didn't recognized the faces except for one. It was that tan kid from the hallway. He's look suddenly turned into a sour, cold stare.

"Dude, you alright?" The brunett asked looking up at his friend. He sat down, and had an upset face.

"The blond one," he sighed. "He's sitting with that...jerk." He said even though he wanted to use another word.

Chewing, the brunett turned over his shoulder to get a look. He saw a couple of other teens,but saw the tan kid in the table. He turned back around.

"okay, so?"

The friend seemed to be surprisec. "So? That means that he's friends him him."

"C'mon Har, don't start." The brunett said almost begging.

"I just..." He sighed. "I really don't like him."

"Well Okay then.. Now moving on..."

"I mean like really," He started. The brunett sighed tiredly.

"Four teens move to the same school, at the same time? Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

"Harry would you let it go? Besides, how do you know they didn't just met this morning?"

The friend looked at him, trying to see his point. As he looked back to the other teens table.

"I don't know, there's something odd about them."

"Okay, you're really making this dramatic.." The brunett said with a chuckle.

"who you guys talking about?" A female voice was suddenly heard.

"hey MJ" The brunett said as she sat down with them.

"hey guys" she said with a big smile.

"How was London?" Harry asked more calmed down.

"oh, it was great. I took like a million pictures." She smile again. "So, what you guys talking about?"

"Eh, just some new people."

"New people? Really where?" She said all excited.

"uh..over there" The brunett pointed behind him. She saw them a couple of tables away. "Have you guys introduced each other already?"

The two just glance at eachother. She sighed. "You have to make people feel welcome you guys." She said as she got up. They sighed.

"wait, Mj.." But she was already gone.

* * *

The teens were talking in their table. The conversation was all over the place. It stopped when there was a somewhat high pitch "hey"

They started up at the red headed. She had a bright smile on her face, and she waved again.

"heey, sorry to interrupt. But I know you guys are new here So well, Just wanted to say Welcome."

There was a moment of silence as all she got was stares. Confused ones.

"uh, thanks." A female voice finally responded.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson, aka MJ" she intrude herself with a smile.

The female nodded a little awkwardly. As she realized it was her turn.

"oh um, I'm Ava. This is Danny,Luke and Sam." They waved.

"Okay well it was nice talking to you guys. See ya around!" She smiled and started to walk away.

The teens shared glances with each other for a moment.

"Well that was weird..." The tan said, breaking the silence. "I mean, she was hot. But weird at the same time.." he said thinking about it.

"She was just being friendly." The female said.

* * *

"there, I bet they feel welcomed now." She said sitting back down on the table.

"yeah, so important." harry joked. She smacked him in the shoulder.

"why are you guys so against them?" She suddenly got and idea. "You know, we should eat lunch together with them." She suggested.

The two teens looked at each other. "Uhh..."

With that the bell rang. Everyone started to get up and clean their tables. As they got ready to continue on with the rest of the school day.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	5. Great Friday

It was the first Friday of the school week. It was Friday. That was all that went through Sams head, and most of the other teenagers. Sam had his head on his resting arm on the desk. Algebra. His least favorite class, but then again, what classes _did_ he like?

He looked out the wide and big walls of windows beside him. He noticed the nice sky out there, which gave him the urge to just get out of there and fly. Times like this made him regret his decision on saying 'yes' to this whole normal crap. He missed just being to fly when every he felt like, ant time any place. But not anymore. He only got to fly, if he was luck, during a mission and while he knew it, his eyes began to slowly close. His head went up and down a few times.

"Alexander?" An echoey voice started to be heard in the teenage head. "Mr. Alexander?" the voice said again, a little louder this time. The teen eyes popped opened. Only to find the teacher starring at him with arms crossed in front of the room. As well as the other stares by the students, one of them being the blond ones. He had a small smile on his face,as he seemed to cover it with his hand.

"Am I boring you, ?" The teacher asked, with the least hint of sarcasm.

Sams eyebrows went up, as he was about to say something. When the teacher talked "Perhaps you would like to see if Principal Coulson can make this class more entertaining for you.."

The teacher said with her same look as before. Her big eyes, thanks to her nerdy glasses, where starring straight at the tan teen. Sam quickly remembered their 'deal' his eyes winded in horror.

"Uh, no, I think I like this better." He said nodding assuringly, with an innocent smile at the end. The teacher gave him one last sour look, as she turned back to board and started to talk again.

The tan teen felt a small touch on his shoulder, it was the blond one. "No sarcastic comment back?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam shrugged " Its a Colsons deal..." he said tiredly.

"Ahh" said the blond one understanding as a smile crossed his face.

The class went on and on. But after it had felt like an eternity, the bell final rung. Everyone started to get up, and flea the room.

* * *

"Dude I swear, longest week of my life.." said the brown headed teen walking next to the brunett with the baby blue eyes.

He seemed to chuckle a bit. "Yeah, and its only the first week of school.." he said with a sigh.

"Ugh, dont remind me..." he said placing his books on his locker. "hey wanna come to my place tonight and watch a movie or something?"

The brunett nodded pleased. "yeah, sounds great."

"Alright, I'll tell MJ too" he closed his locker and padded the brunett on the shoulder. "K see ya at lunch." As he started to walk away.

The brunett stood there, he merely waved. He turned around and saw MJ's red hair going inside a room. He sighed, as she was the only other person he was gonna go talk to. So he continued to stand there. He frowned.

"Huh, maybe I do need to make more friends..." he said to himself thoughtfully.

With a perfect timing, he saw the blond teen he had talk to the other day. He somewhat took a step forward ready to go for another conversation. That was until he saw the same tan teen Harry disliked, padded him on the shoulder. They seemed to be talking about something. It was the tan teen and the other two that surrounded the blond one. As they made their way into the class room. The brunett sighed.

Jeez, are they ever apart from each other? he asked himself. He shook his head, ignoring his comments in his head and made his way into the same classroom.

* * *

English class wasn't that bad. The teacher was enthusiastic. And seemed to actually like the students, or at least it looked like it.

"Alright boys and girls," he paused. "And yes, I did say boys and girls. Because you_ are _boys and girls." he said somewhat joking.

"When it comes to writing. You're not just using words and making sentences.." he said looking around the room.

The tan teen frowned at the comment, perhaps even by somewhat surprised by it.

"You need to know and feel what you're writing." The teacher said as he stood behind his desk and made his way around it and sat at the edge of it. There was silence in the room.

"So," he said as he clapped his hands together. "Because I was that lame teacher that missed the first day of school." he said in a goofy voice. "We're gonna pretend like this is our first class."

There was whispers and murmurs going around the room.

"So, I want you guys to get in groups of fours, Introduce yourself to the group and say what you did this summer." He explained. "then we will move on to our next activity." He said the last part loudly as he competed against the noise of desks and chairs around the room.

Everyone seemed to have a group. The teacher walked around the room as he smiled listening to the conversations of his students.

The tan teen, along with the tan female, colored big guy and the blond one seemed to be in their own group. The tan teen had a smile on his face as he placed his arms behind his head reclining on his chair.

"Well this should be interesting..." he said almost laughing.

The teacher continued to walk around the room as he slightly frowned at a group with six people. He walked up to them, as he placed a hand on one of the students.

"Peter," he said almost in a whisper, trying not to disturb the talking student in the group. He turned to the side to hear what the teacher had to say.

"Why don't you join this group over here, with less people.." he said not really in a question.

The brunett turned and saw the same four teens in the hall again. He stared unsure of what to do or say.

"Uhh.."

"C'mon," the teacher said padding him on the back. He sighed, truly hating this.

"What? I just love pizza.." he heard someone say, as he got closer to the group. Clearly they were off topic.

"Guys, Peter is going to be joining your group." The teacher said as his hand was on the brunette shoulder. There was stares and nothing more.

"Hey Peter" The blond one said, breaking the silence. As he received stares too.

"Hey" the brunett said as he sat down on a chair and was included in the somewhat of a cirlce/ oval. You could tell he was uncomfortable. As the silence came around them.

The teacher seemed to notice the behavior of the teens, so he decided to stay a little longer around them. Help them break the ice. Which really just makes it worse.

"Alright, so who's starting?" he asked looking around the deformed circle. The tan teen who had a sour look on his face while he stared at the brunett, seemed to catch his attention.

"Sam?" he asked. "Why don't you start.." he said, once again not really meaning it in a question.

The teens eyes seemed to quickly switch looks at the teacher. He was caught off guard by this, truly not expecting it.

"Wh- Me?.." The teacher smiled at him. "Just your name and what you did." he said.

"Uh.." He stumbled. As he took a deep breath while he looked to the side. This was so pointless and stupid.

"Sam Alexander..." he said in a tire and dry tone. While he crossed his arms and slouch on his chair.

"Okay, what did you do during the summer, Sam?" The teacher asked, so he could elaborate.

He shrugged after he thought about it for a minute, as all this scenes came to his head. But yet, no words came out his mouth.

The brunett noticed the others stares towards the tan teen. They looked somewhat intense, yet fearful at the same time. Like if there was something they were hiding and it was all of the sudden come out. He frowned to himself as he looked back at the thoughtful teen.

He shrugged once again. "I don't know, I...played video games?"

The teacher nodded "Alright, who's next?"

The Phone started to ring, making the teacher look back towards his desk. "Oh, I got it." He said walking away. "You guys keep talking, alright?" he pointed as he turned towards his desk.

The stares that once were on the back of the teacher, came back to the circle. As the silence came back again.

"So whats for lunch?" the tan teen asked. "I'm starving." he padded his stomach.

The female sighed as she rolled her eyes annoyed. She couldn't help it, she had to ask. It was now or never. "So, whats your name again?" she asked the brunett, catching him off guard. He blinked in surprise. Her voice was soft, but yet it made you be scared somehow.

"Uh, Peter." he said nodding awkwardly. "Peter Parker."

She eyed at him with a serious face. She seemed thoughtful as she without meaning to, squinted her eyes at him. The brunett noticed but his eyes were taken somewhere else as he heard his name.

"So what you do during the summer, _Parker._.." the tan said. He had a sarcastic yet dryly humor in his voice, and seemed to be not interested in what he was about to say, at all.

"Uh.." he huffed a scoff. "I don't know, the typical stuff, I guess." He said.

"Define_ typical_." The tan asked suspiciously. The brunett frown confused.

"Alright, we're not gonna start." The bigger guys said. "Besides, this is not an interview." he added. "I'm Luke" he said as he looked at the brunett. "This is Ava, Danny, "He pointed with his head towards them. "And you already met Issues over here." He said sarcastically pointing.

He couldn't help to chuckle at that, and it seemed that they all did except for the tan teen, of course.

"Oh, Hilarious." he said dryly. As his eyes seemed to focus on the brunett again.

He noticed and cleared his throat. "Yeah well, I guess Harry has some 'angry issues' of his own." he said, as if he was apologizing for his friends behavior.

"Ya, no kiddin" the tan scoffed.

This made the brunett somewhat annoyed "okay, its not like you didn't ask for it.." he said a little more serious now, defending his friend.

"Yea? well I didn't." he responded back. The brunett stared at him with his own look. Until someone seemed to interrupt the conversation.

"So, anyways." The female interrupted. "Whats your average on chemistry?" she asked randomly. It looked like she was thinking about that the whole time. The brunett seemed to be completely confused.

"What? My average?" he said still unsure if he had heard right. She continued to stare. "Uh, I..I don't-" But the bell cut him off.

"Alright class, see you back on monday, have a great weekend." he said as most teens were making their way out of the room.

* * *

"I'm telling you man, it was just awkward and weird.." the brunett said to his friend, as they made their into the cafeteria.

"Man, and if _you're_ saying it was weird, then thats saying something.." he said. His friend frown. "Hey"

"I mean, they seem nice and all, well, most of them, but...I don't know." he said, still without words.

"Don't you have like all your classes with them?" the friend asked making fun. As they were both on the line getting their food.

"I don't even know..." the brunett sighed, as he grabbed an apple into his trace.

They both walked outside the kitchen as they made their way into their usual table where MJ was sitting down.

"Hey guys," she said as she looked at them. They smiled.

"How are you always here so early?" Harry asked curious. "Because I finish my objectives early." she said with a grin. He smiled back.

"So, hows the schools news coming?" The brunett asked her. She shrugged. "Alright. I mean all we have so far is, no fighting in the halls.."

"Serously?" Harry asked somewhat dryly. She raised her palm up. "Hey, not my idea. Beside, we didn't put any names.."

"So, how exactly did you-" the brunett was saying. When he stopped mid sentence as he saw her suddenly waving.

* * *

The four teens were coming out of the kitchen with their trace of foods. When the tan female slightly stopped surprised. As she saw the red headed girl waving at her, probably signaling them to come sit down with them. She waved back awkwardly. The tan teen noticed.

"What the hell is she doing?' he asked her eying at the red headed.

"She's waving." She said through a force smile. He frowned confused. "And now what?" he said.

"I guess, we go sit with her?" she said slowly walking forward. The tan teen froze, seeing her walk forward. "What? Are you crazy?"

* * *

"MJ, what are you doing?" both harry and the brunett said in a whisper. She shrugged as she looked at them, seeing that the four teen were walking towards them. "Im just waving for them to sit with us." she said casually.

"And..why exactly?" the brunett asked confused.

"Because they seem nice okay? Jeez, whats you guys's problem?" she asked.

"MJ, you don't understand..."

"Hey Ava," MJ greeted. As she scooted a little to her right so she could sit next to her. She smiled placing her trace down. "Hey, MJ"

The rest of the boys sat somewhat scattered thorough out the table. They all seemed confused as to what had just happened. But it was too late to go back.

A few minutes had passed, as there had been small conversation once in a while. Everyone talked to their own clique except for the girls. Even though, MJ was the one who talked the most.

"So Peter, have you gotten any good pictures of Spiderman?" MJ asked curiously. The brunett seemed to slightly tensed a bit, as well as other on the table.

"Uh, well..." he started.

"You know spiderman?" The bigger guy asked, being the first one of the boys to have talked to them.

The brunette eyes widen a bit "Uh, yeah, sort of... I mean not like best friends or anything.." he said sheepishly.

"He has some great shoots of him." MJ said to the others. He rubbed his neck.

Great. This was going to be an amazing lunch.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter:**

**Spiderman will finally meet Nick Fury, as well as some other teenage heroes. Say What?**


	6. Building on Fire

**THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY IMPORTANT TO SHOW HOW SPIDERMAN MEETS FURY AS WELL AS PART OF THE TEAM FOR THE FIRST TIME. SO YES, GET READY TO START SEEING EVEN MORE ACTION IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS:)**

He swung throughout the night sky. His favorite time of the day. Seeing all the car and street lights, the moon light, the peace and quiet of the NY city. Oh wait that never quiets down...but still, he loved it. Feeling the refreshing air the city brought at night. He landed on the edge of a building, where he could see almost all the city. He sat on the edge with feet hanging as all he did was stare. Stare at his surrounding.

There is where he could finally have a little piece of quiet time. Since it appeared that sitting on that edge meant something to him, it was more than just a random spot on a was leaning back with eyes closed as he felt the breeze hit him.

It wasn't until he was alerted by a strange feeling. He leaned forward again, as he looked behind him, scanning the top of the roof. Nothing. Nothing but the shadows the moon was casting. He stared a few seconds more, as he turned back to stare at the city below. This time he had one leg folded, and the other hanging, easier to get up, just in case. The strange feeling came again, this time he got up and turned towards the shadows.

"Alright who's there?" he asked firmly, and annoyed. "I can sense you, you know..."he pointed out. "so, whatever plan of attack you're planing, it already failed.."

"No plan of attack. Just a talk for a few minutes." a deep voice was heard.

This made the teen tensed and go into a fighting position. Mainly because he wasn't sure where this voice was coming from. Until his head moved up in surprised when he saw a figure coming out of the dark. He continued to stare.

It was a dark man dressed in black,his hands behind his back. He looked like if he was ready to fight at any time. What made the teen squint his eyes more, was the eye patch on his eye. Now thats something you don't see everyday, He thought.

"Spiderman, I'm not here to fight you. Just to talk." The man said with a blank and unreadable face.

The teen not being able to help it tilted his head a little confused. "Uh...okaaayy."

"You know, that suit that you're wearing..."He pointed at it. "Does not say 'Im here to talk'." he said. "More like, Im here to kill you."

The man made no single move, nor a different face expression. He simply stood there with hands on his back.

"And whats with the dramatic entrance? Like really? Out of the shadows? So typical..." The spider said going on and on, as he slowly was backing away.

"And for the record, I have way better...and less scarier fans out there that wish to 'talk' to me. So if you excuse me, I'm gonna go now." The spider said giving his back to the man and was ready to shoot a web.

"Peter," the man said. Stopping the Teen in shock and surprise. He turned around looked at the man and shook his head.

"Okay, I have no idea who you're talking about creepy guy...but you need to leave, now." The teen said as steady as he could. The man continued to stay in place. Staring at the figure in red and blue. A small crocked smile crossed his face as he looked down and took a step forward.

"I guess its true...You really _are_ a bad liar." he said liked if someone had told him before.

The teen stared confused, but more importantly in shock. He knows me? But How? Okay, Play it cool, just relax and calm down. You can do it, just keep lying. But better. Because you're really bad at this...

"Uh okay, I don't know if you're confused or something. But I have absolutely no clue what or who you're talking about. So I think its better if-"

"Parker, just save the act, okay. You're doing terrible anyways"

Parker?! Holy shhiimmuuu... Okay, okay don't panic. _DO NOT_ Panic. You can still do it...

um, run?

With that, the teen shot a web into a close by building and was gone into the air. Leaving the man dressed in black behind. The man sighed as he reached to his hand, mainly his wrist. "Colson, plan failed."

A small static noise was heard as a face came on the screen "I knew it." the voice said.

* * *

He continued to swing in the air fast, and without looking back. He wanted to make sure he was far away from that creepy man as possible. After a couple of minutes in the air, he decided that should be enough, as he landed on another building. His heart was pounding loud and fast. He couldn't tell if it was because of his swinging or because of all that had just happened.

He stood in place as he was panting looking down at the city. He was still trying to understand what had just happened. He knew him. He knew who he was. But how? He did a good job from keeping it a secret, or so he thought. He shook his head. Great, just great. Now one more problem to worry about.

He jumped in the air catching himself with a string of web. As he headed back. A few minutes later he was finally next to a small house. He climbed the wall going straight to a window. He slowly and gently opened it as he went inside. He closed back down, tippy toe towards his closet as he seemed to be changing into his PJs. He came out and let himself fall into bed, with arms and legs had been a long day. However that man kept him form falling to sleep.

As much as he wanted to just forget about it and not make a big deal, he couldn't. The thought of how he could possible know him was what bother him the most. To know that someone out there, specially the fact that its a creepy man who knew who he was, scared him.

Does he know where I live too? Where do I go to school? My friends? Aunt May?

He placed his hands on his face. All this thoughts were getting louder and louder inside his head. With his fingers in the way he slightly peeked to see what time it was. 3:27am read the clock. He grunted and sighed. It was a school night.

Without him meaning to, his eyes began to slowly close. The tiredness and sleepiness was getting to him. And before he knew he fell asleep.

* * *

Loud blasts echoed through out the big and empty room. As four teens were in the training room of S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone seemed to be training on their own, or at least fighting their own robots.

They all finished off their opponents and decided to take a small break. They would usually go into a conference room, but this time they decided to simply sit in the middle of the training room.

"So, have you guys heard about the 'new' leader?" The tan teen with the wicked and smug smile said.

The others stared as they seemed to be surprised by the comment, or at least most of them.

"New leader?" The female asked as she reclined back with her arms, sounding somewhat interested in the subject.

"Yup," he replied. "And we don't have to guess who that's gonna be..." He said proudly.

She scoffed with a smile. "You?

"How did you even hear about this?" The bigger and colored teen asked, interrupting the soon to be argument.

He shrugged "I heard Fury talking about a team leader to Colson.."

"Where you spying on them, again?" The female asked, even though she didn't really mean it as a question.

"Does it matter?" He asked back. "I got information, that's what matters."

"What makes you think it's gonna be you?" The female asked.

He raised his hands, "Who else?"

She stared back at him. After he stared right back at her,His eyes widen in realization.

He gave a small chuckle. "What, _you_?" He chuckled again. "You, as a leader?" Her small yet deep growl suddenly made the teen stop.

"I have way better leader skills than you." She pointed out. He shrugged back his head.

"What? How? I'm the one who can fly." He compared.

"That doesn't mean anything..." She said calm, at least more calm that the other teen.

"Uh, y-"

"Okay, just hold on." The bigger guy interrupted again. "What makes you guys so sure its one of us?" He said throwing the question at the teens. There was a moment of silence. A few exchanging of glances were made, but nothing more. As it seemed that everyone processed that for a minute.

"For all we know, we could be getting a new team member..." The blond said while looking to no one in particular.

The comment brought even more silence into the room. Confused and lost in thought faces was all you could see on all the teens faces. All except for one.

"What? No. No, fury can't be thinking of a new member." The tan teen started to say. "Much less a new leader!"

"No one is saying he is, spark face" The female said with a sigh.

"I will _not_ approve that." He said harshly.

The female scoffed as she slightly rolled her eyes "Like that will matter.."

Nova slightly squinted his eyes at her "Oh, please. Like your not dying to be team leader." he pointed out.

Her jaw was clenched as her hands became fists. But before she could say or do anything a door opened. Making everyone turn their attention to it. It appeared if was Director Fury as he and an unease expression on his face. They all starred as they had seen that expression before. They knew that it seemed to be 'go time'.

* * *

Her jaw was clenched as her hands became fists. But before she could say or do anything a door opened. Making everyone turn their attention to it. It appeared if was Director Fury as he and an unease expression on his face. They all starred as they had seen that expression before. They knew that it seemed to be 'go time'.

* * *

He sung throw the air, wind rushing behind his mask. As every now and then a 'twip' noise was made. He followed the noise of police sirens, that echoed throw the city. The moon light was bright, as it blended with the light of the city. The city was somewhat calm, at least more than during the afternoons.

"Jeez, You literally can't fall asleep for a minute before there's a catastrophe somewhere." the hero said in the air, to no one in particular. He seemed to speed up his throwing of webs. As he saw another firetruck driving fast and hocking loudly underneath him. "This must be bad."

* * *

"Alright, remember what fury told us." the white suited female with a fighting stand said. "Focus on finding civilians"

As she finished her sentence, the flaming building in front of them erupted black smoke through the door. Making the fireman as well as others around cringe and cover themselves with their arms. The four heroes looked up intensely.

"Theres not too much time before the building collapses!" one of the fireman yelled at his team mates.

"I say me and power man go inside." The floating hero surrounded with blue cosmic energy suggested. "Im fast, and he's strong."

They seemed to agree on the idea. With that, the flying hero grabbed his team mates shoulders, as they went inside the burning and flaming building through a clear window that seemed to be still not on fire. Seconds after they went in, another eruption occurred.

It was smokey and hot inside. The smoke made it harder to see clearly, as the two heroes began to scavenge the building. They went their separate ways quickly and to the point, there was really not a whole lot of time left.

Powerman seemed to find someone close to the stair case, they were still conscious. "Ma'm Im here to help you." he said. Grabbing her and placing her on his chest as he made his way out. She needed paramedics. He went outside as he gave the lady to his other team mate wearing green. As he went back inside the building.

The cosmic hero got some civilians as well, they seemed to be scanning the last bits of the building.

"Is that everyone?" the colored hero asked his floating team mate floating in the air. He looked like he was truly scanning every bit of the building.

"I, I think so..." he trailed off turning his head behind him. As he heard a noise coming from a room behind them. "I think I hear someone.." he said as He immediately followed the noise, leaving his team mate behind.

"W-Nova!" he seemed to say, but it was too late. His friend had already disappeared into the grayish cloud of smoke behind him.

* * *

Outside, some people were panicking, others were getting checked out by the paramedics, while others were just plain by standards. There was nothing more than that, until someone looked up and pointed.

"Look! Its Spiderman!" they cried cheerfully. As another sets of cheers went on, cheering on the blue and red hero. He swung through the air, as he managed to do a 180 degree turn as he went straight through a window, feet first without stopping.

* * *

The cosmic hero floated in the air as he scanned the room "Hello? Anyone here?" he squinted his eyes as kept hearing a noise getting closer and closer to him. He realized it was coming from behind a wall of cloudy smoke in the center of the room. He got closer, as he saw a shadow forming in the wall of smoke.

"Hello? It's okay. I'm just here t-"his eyes widened.

"Wha!"

"Agh!"

*THUD*

The cosmic hero suddenly felt a kick on his chest as he was suddenly pushed into the air, and smashed into a wall. The figure in front of him seemed to have fallen on his back as well.

"Ow," the arachnid hero complained rubbing his neck. He straightened up as he saw a sudden blue light appear from the grayish room. It was lighting up the room, making it visible for him to scan the figure in front of him. The hero was wearing a black and golden suit, as well as a weird oddly shaped helmet on his head. He was surrounded by a blue light, although the energy seemed to be more concentrated on his fists. Since it was surrounded by an electrifying looking energy. Which were aimed straight at him, ready to blast.

Defensibly, the cosmic hero was ready to throw a blast, when he seemed to take another look at the figure in front of him. He seemed to recognize it. He slightly lowered his arms a bit, but were still surrounded with energy.

"Watch were you're going." he said harshly and annoyed.

The blue and red hero frowned, as he was getting up, the familiar tone of voice and use of words. It brought back a small memory, but was not quite clear on his head. (* hint chapter 2 if you don't remember this*)

"Whoa, my bad." he said palms up. Bringing a memory back to the cosmic teen as well. He felt like he had lived this before. Maybe dé·jà vu?

Before he could say anything, the blue and red figure had taken action. "Anyone left?" he asked as he passed the cosmic hero and started to go deeper into the building.

"Uh..I.." the cosmic hero said watching as the arachnid was getting lost in the smoke. He shook his head, as he quickly flew after him.

Spiderman scanned and looked around the flaming smoking building in search for civilians. That was until he was stopped by a blue light who hovered over him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" the cosmic hero said stopping the spider. "What do you think you're doing?" he suddenly barked.

Spiderman frowned behind his mask. "What do you mean 'what am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, like you're trying to hog all the glory. Like _always_." he said bitterly.

The spider stood there for a minute, he was so confused. Is this guy serious right now? He's having an argument? here? While everything is about to collapse?

"You're seriously wanna argue? Here, out of all places?" he asked back, with a good point.

The cosmic hero didn't seem to listen. "Look, bug boy, we were here first. So how bout you leave, and you let _us_ handle this."

Here first? What? He's kidding right. "Okay, listen...uh..sparky." he came up with. "This isn't about who gets the glory. Its about saving the people." he said defensively now. "So how about-"

The hero scoffed "Oh yeah?" he got the smallest bit closer. "Then why don't you leave now, huh?" he crossed his arms. "Show that you don't care about the glory, and let _us_ get it this time."

The spider shook his head, as in disappointment. This was pointless. Argue, while there was lives in danger. "This is ridiculous." as he went passed the cosmic hero once again. "Hey!" he heard from behind him. But he continued to look for people. It wasn't long until he saw a small shadow move from the corner of a room, his whole body shifted towards it.

The cosmic hero rushed after him, when he quickly stopped as he saw the spider come out with a small girl on his arms. He watched and stood there in the air floating.

"No one else, huh?" the spider asked back. He sighed. As he said something that made the comic hero freeze even more. "Here." he said.

The golden and black hero looked down at the girl on his arms. "You want the glory? then here, take her." He continued to stare up and down. That was until he heard his name being called.

"Hey Nova! a little help?" his team mate yelled from below as he was holding a wall ready to collapse.

Both, the arachnid and the cosmic hero looked to where the voice came from. Intenseness was on both of their faces.

"Take her." he offered again. "I'll help your friend." he said assuring and nodding once. But the cosmic hero made no move to take the girl off the spiders arms.

"Hurry!" spiderman yelled, as there was not a whole lot of time left. A decision had to be made, now.

The cosmic hero suddenly surrounded himself with a blue light, as he stared down at the girl, then looked up at the hero. Their eyes met, both squinting at the end with tension. But it broke as soon as the cosmic hero vanished into the air. As he flew towards his team mate in need of help instead.

The spider stood there a few seconds more, as he looked into the direction the cosmic hero had flown into. And made his way out of the window, holding the girl with one hand, as he used the other to throw a web.

Outside, the people watched in agony. Until they saw spiderman come out of the top window. People cheered and clapped in relief.

Spiderman gave the girl to her crying mother, as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you." she said with a crying smile. He nodded.

"Spiderman! Spiderman! Spiderman!" the people yelled in union.

With the corner of his eye, he turned to his right and outside the circle of crowd of people, he saw a familiar blue light. It was the cosmic hero as he floated in the air as three other shadows seemed to be underneath him on top of a building. The cosmic hero seemed to be starring to where spiderman was standing. Their eyes continued to stare at each other, for a couple of seconds. The arachnid seemed to understand what he had meant earlier. After all, it was them who had saved the day. Who ever them was exactly. But the people seemed to be oblivious to their efforts.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

**Yay! If you're reading this, it means You made it to the ****end.**

**Sneak Peek of next Chapter:**

**Spiderman gets asked to join a team? What? New complications will arrive towards the S.H.I.E.L.D team ****upon the asking of spiderman to join them. Stay tuned. Please feel free to comment any ideas you would like to see, or just simply your thoughts on this. K Thanks. **


	7. I can't

Thank God the weekend was here. Everyone looked like they were enjoying it, or at least most of them...

_"And once again, thanks to New York's hero: Spiderman. At least 13 people, including the youngest of them all. Were saved yesterday after a fire spread through an apartment building. Luckily, only a few people were in and were rescued carefully and safe. There was minor burns and no signs of any lost lives. Police say that if it wasn't for Spiderman, they couldn't of had gotten everyone out on time. __So it looks like the arachnid hero has once again save the da-"_

The news lady was cut off as soon as the TV screen turned black. The remote was thrown, not hard, but more like loudly, across the table in the middle of the room.

"Everytime. Every damn time!" the hero wearing a black and gold suit, exposing only his tan skin face, said with an annoyed voice. As he had gotten up and randomly walked away from the table, as if to calm himself.

There was a couple of small sighs. "Dude, relax." The bigger guy with shades said. He was reclining on his chair.

"They don't need to kno-" The blond hero, wearing green, was immediately cut off.

"The hell they do, Danny!" The tan barked. "We work our _asses_ off, and all for what? So 'New York's' super hero Bug boy gets it all!?"

"Look, Sam." The white suited female revealing only her tan face as well, began to talk. "I know how you feel right now. That he's taking all the credit and all." She quoted. "But...we're still trying to become heroes. This is all new to us. We've only worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for maybe over a year, if that." she pointed out, as her voice hardened. "So you can't expect us to get all famously and all like you want. Its not all about the fame. "

He turned his head away from the window in front of him. "I don't do it for the fame." he said bitterly, defending himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"I dont." he assured. "I just want _credit._ Thats all." He looked down, then back at his team members. "I want credit for what _we_ do. I want people to understand that there's more heroes out there, other than the 'all mighty spider king' Spiderman." he said the last word with a sour test on his mouth.

The female didn't seem to have any comments to add. In fact, she almost looked like she agreed with his ranting team mate. While the other heroes shared a look between the two, and nothing more.

* * *

"Um, Director Fury," The suited white man began, as it appeared he followed a man dressed in black. "Is there _any_ way I can change your mind about this?"

"Negative, Agent."

"But Sir, I don't think this might be such a good idea after all." he said sounding worried. "We might need to still talk about-"

The man in black continued to walk forward. "Coulson, theres nothing to talk about. I will try again, and if this time it doesn't work then-

"Sir." the agent interrupted. His face suddenly changed into a different, more serious expression. Making the man in black stop as he saw the agents face.

"Its about the _team_." he said, finishing his previews sentence from before. The man slightly frowned interested in the conversation. And signaling the agent to go on.

The agent looked down, as if ashamed to say it. "I, I don't think that spiderman will be the best fit for our team."

The colored mans face crumbled a bit. "Coulson, What are you going on about?"

The agent sighed. "I over heard the team this morning," he started. "They...(shaking his head slightly) don't seem to like him. And if we're planning for _him_ to be their leader, I don't know how well they're going to take that. Mainly Samuel."

The man was silent for a moment. As he took a deep breath saying "Every hero has to face obstacles, Coulson. Its never a free ride. So, I guess we'll just see how well and determine this young teenagers are. And how much they're willing to take in, to become the heroes they want to become. " The agent didn't say anything back, he thought about that himself. With that, the man continued to walk on his way. But before he was out of the vision of the agent, he managed to say

"And _how_ exactly, Sir, are you going to talk to him, again?" he asked looking at the back of the man in black.

"I have my plans..." he said a little suspicious. As a door opened, and he was gone of the agents sight.

The white man sighed. "Yeah, does are the ones Im afraid of the most..." he murmured to himself. And he walked towards the opposite direction.

* * *

"Help! Someone help!" A middle age boy cried, as he stood in a very dramatic, typical, creepy, alley of New York.

The red and blue hero swinging through the air, followed the noise of the scream. "Im coming" he said to no one. He swung in the air one last time, as he landed perfectly on the ground with a fighting stand. It wasn't until he slowly began to lose his tenseness, seeing there was no trouble what so ever. No spider senses, no nothing. He straighten up, as he looked down at the kid in front of him.

"Hey Spiderman." he waved. With a smile showing his teeth filled with braces. The hero frowned confused, yet disturbed.

"Uh..."

The kid seemed to turn his head to his right, making the hero follow. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the same man in black, from last night, come out of the shadow of the alley. He stared confused, and with a mouth half open. It was unnoticed, thanks to his mask.

The man walked up to the kid and the hero, placing his hand on his pocket. Taking out a 20 dollar bill, and gave it to the exciting kid smiling. The hero watched amazed and in disbelief. "Thanks, Kid" the man said handing him the bill.

The kid took it fast and stared at it for a few seconds. "Whoa, thanks!" and with that, he ran out of the alley. The man smiled. The heroes gaze followed the kid until he was gone. He turned towards the creepy man, only to cringe in fear as the mans smile had vanished.

"You, again?" he asked disbelief. "Seriously? you're still coming out of the shadows? What are you a stalker?" he held up a hand. "Look man,"

The colored man seemed to raise an eyebrow at the nickname, he disapproved of it.

"I honestly already told you. I think you're making a mistake here, okay?"

"Peter Parker, would you just shut your mouth and listen to me for a few minutes." he said dryly. The hero stared, eyes wide open.

"Yes, I know who you are. Now listen, Im here to make you an offer. Its really more of a suggestion..."

"I dont...I dont understand." The hero said. "You go from a top stalker, to a business man?" he said shaking his head. As a thought crossed his head "Look, if this is about allowing you to put my face in an underwear, I already said no. And I will not cha-"

The man raised a hand now instead. "I can _assure_ you, it has nothing to do with that."

The hero now looked confused, yet interested somehow in this. If this is no plan of attack, or a business thing...then what the hell is it?

"So, as your wondering, I am here because I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." The man began. Making the heroes eyes wide open in surprise behind his mask. He wasn't fully sure what it was, but he knew a little bit about it. Like the fact that they know Tony Stark, as well as the Avengers. "And I want to make you an offer."

* * *

**AN: I MADE THIS ROOM UP.**

_Sunday Morning. _

Inside the helicarrier, there was a big wide open room, with a plasma TV, couches, comfy chairs, a faired size kitchen in the back, next to a simple dinning table and the huge windows. Inside there was four scattered teenagers across the room, minding their own business. The room was quiet, except for the plasma TV that seemed to be playing a football game to a colored teen sitting comfortably in the couch.

Next, there was a tan messy black haired teen, with beautiful green eyes playing what it looked like a video game on his hands. As he sat in a comfy chair next to a huge window with small watermelon pieces on a plate next to him. Which he was eating before he had gone deep in his game.

Closest to him, was a long hair headed teen with blond hair. He looked like to be on the other side of the huge window. He was sitting down on a thin mattress, appearing to be meditating peacefully. While he listened to the relaxing and calmed music with his headphones.

Far away, or at least the farthest away. Was a tan female teen laying on the couch with her feet up, holding a book on her hands. She was deep in thought, as her eyes scanned the sentences on the book. Left to right, left to right was the pattern her eyes seemed to move in. She was oblivious to her surroundings, lost in her book.

That was of course, until she felt a small hit on her face. She quickly cringed unexpectedly. Smacking her lips unintentionally as she looked up confused. But there was nothing different about the room. Everything as well as everyone was in place. She squinted her eyes looking around suspiciously, as well as around her, but still continued to see nothing. So she went back to her book. Not a full minute had passed, and she felt the same hit on her face, only in a different spot. Cringing again, she sat up on the couch annoyed.

"Who keeps throwing me stuff?" she asked annoyed. But the boys were lost in their own worlds, therefor, no answer.

She sighed loudly as she sat back, and went continued to her least three minutes had passed, long enough for her to get back into her book. When she felt the same hit on her nose. This time however, the small object landed down on her book. She grabbed it with her thumb and index finger, it was small and black. She got it closer to her face to get a closer look. As she realized it was a watermelon seed.

It wasn't long until she heard a loud snort coming from the room. She turned her head to the side, only to find the teen with her same skin color laughing. Apparently, he found this hilarious.

"Dude, it took you like three time to notice!" He was barely able to say, breathless. As he touched his stomach laughing.

She gave him a deadpanned look. "Seriously,Sam?" She asked unamused. He wiped a tear off his face. "Uff, man. That was funny. Alright, alright I'll stop."he turned back into his game.

The female watched him for a few more seconds, suspiciously. But he seemed to have calmed down, and truly go back into his game. She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief at the things she had to go through. Like really? Watermelon seeds?

"hey, Ava,"

She closed her eyes for a second,as she opened them and turn towards the calling of her name. This time, she felt multiple seeds hit her face.

"Yes! I got it! Oh, man. Priceless face." The tan said looking at the screen on his phone with a wide grin on his face.

"Sam." She said calmly. "Erase it. Now."

"Nah ah, if I took it. It's stayin" he said in a cocky voice.

"Erase it."

"You sure? Cuz it's so far the best picture I've seen of you." He got himself a flying book towards his way. He managed to cover his face with his hands, as they blocked the book from hitting him. But not the female coming straight at him. He quickly tried to move but it was too late. "Wh-Noo!" He girlishly screamed.

"Give me the phone" she said as she was on top of him trying to reach for the phone in his hand. As he moved it around avoiding her.

"Danny! Help" but his meditating friend was deep in his music on his ears. "Luke! A little help?" He tried again.

"Not getting involved." He said without even bothering to turn at the two. Sam cursed. Now with an angry female.

"Give it!"

"okay fine." He said smirking.

He grabbed a cushion from the cozy chair he was sitting on. And smacked her in the face as well as her entire upper left side. She lost her balance a little, allowing for the tan to be free. "Sam I'm gonna kill you!" She said furious yet somehow the tan seemed to be smiling.

They were like this for maybe another three minutes, until the female had had it.

Ugh. Sometimes it was a pain to be the only girl in the team. However, it did have its advantages when being around boys.

Catching up the tan, she jumped as she landed on top of his back. She pinned him against the carpet, with his face planted on it, and the arm he held his phone with, bending back.

"Ow, ow, ow ,okay fine. Erase it, here." He surrender cringing. She smiled as she gladly took his phone, She erased the picture. Placed the phone back on his palm. And she let go off his arm. Getting up as she went to go pick her book up.

He sighed in relief. As he slowly got up again. "So not fair." He began. "I can't hit a girl." He defended.

"Yeah? Well... Not my fault." As she went and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

"A team?" The red and blue hero asked back. "Me, to join a team?"

"I know you want to defend New York. Perhaps a team is all you need." The man pointed out. The hero seemed offended by the comment.

"So what you're saying is, that I do a terrible job?"

"No. All I'm saying is, this heroes want to protect people as well as you. All they need is a little more guidance."

The hero was quiet. Thinking. "I can help you become the ultimate spiderman you want to become. With S.H.I.E.L.D on you side, I can even give you the better weapons and training you need."

The hero looked somewhat interested, until his head fell down the slightest bit.

"Look, Uh, Fury," he said a little awkwardly. "It sounds great, I mean the whole becoming ultimate and me training some newbies. But..." There appeared to be something bothering him. He slightly shook his head. "I can't accept.." He said almost in a man was surprised by his answer, but was still able to keep a steady face.

"I just can't..." he took a deep breath "I can't have that kind of responsibility on my shoulders. I mean, knowing that one day in a battle they could..." He closed his eyes not finishing his sentence. "I can't. Not after what happened with..." His words suddenly stopped. As if his mind had gone somewhere else, perhaps maybe back in time.

A picture of memory crossed his mind. If it wasn't for his mask, the heroes sudden change in face would of been noticeable.

"Look, Peter. I know you feel like your Uncles death was your fault." The man said placing a hand on the heroes shoulder. "I know you don't want to carry that kind of responsibility again. But, this heroes are here, with me, on their own. No one is forcing them to stay. They're determine to save and protect the world."

"So you helping them become even better heroes, is not going to make a difference in their decision. They know what they want."

The hero looked up at the man, through his mask, his eyes were focus on him. He did feel like he had a point. He wasn't sure what to say. The man sighed.

"Well, I've told you where to find me, If you change your mind." He said as he started to walk away. Leaving the hero back in the empty ally, as he looked back at the mans back.

* * *

"Dude, Im totally gonna win!" The tan kid said holding a xbox remote control on his hands. He was sitting on the verge of the couch looking up at the plasma TV in front of him.

"Nah uh, don't be so sure." The colored teen said playing against his competitive friend. He also seemed to be on the verge of the couch, looking at the TV intensely.

"C'mon Luke, don't let him win." A female voice cheered behind, smiling.

"Dude, Danny, what the hell?" The tan said still playing. "You have to cheer for me, man." He said pointing out.

The blond scratched the back of his neck, a little confused. "Uh, go Sam. Remember that he who angers you conquers you."

There was a moment of silence at his comment. "Uh, okay. Close enough." The tan said as his fingers moved constantly on the remote.

It was around the last lap, everyone was intensely looking at the TV. Since both of the teens where head to head. Some held their breath, eyes completely wide open. This was it.

It wasn't until a loud alarm started to echo through out the helicarrier. The teens immediately tensed as they looked back at the door on their room. They exchanged looks, completely forgetting about the game.

"Whoa," the tan gasped,now getting up. "Is that...does that mean that-"

"Someones trying to break in." The female finished. They were all in shock, this had never happen before. Loud blasts were starting to be heard.

"quick! We need to change."

With that, they all went their separate ways to change into their uniforms. Getting ready for the fight, or whatever was out there.

They came out as they started to run towards the upper part of the helicarrier. The cosmic hero was able to speed ahead from the rest of the team. The doors opened automatically as he came out flying, as he hovered on top of the helicarrier scanning for the enemy. He was soon joined by the rest of his team mates.

They all had a fighting stand, ready to go. As they saw the operating protective system machines shoot loud blasts into the air. Protecting the helicarrier.

"Nova what do you see?" The white suited female asked. The cosmic hero seemed to go higher into the air, until he could almost get a birds view of the scene. His eyes finally where able to see a shadow figure moving up then to the left, right, down. It was dodging the blasts from the machines.

He flew down back to his team. "I can't see clear because of the smoke." He said. It wasn't long until the machines turned off. Allowing the clear air to slowly reveal the figure. A few seconds later, the smoke went slowly away with the wind. Revealing spiderman standing in a fighting stand, slowly losing his stand. Seeing that the danger was over.

He stared at the four heroes starring straight at him with a fighting stand. He was confused. So where they. It was quiet until one of the spoke.

"What the hell is this?" The cosmic hero said up in the air. Eying at the red and blue hero from below. "Is this some kind of ambush?" He said dryly yet anger was all you could heard though his voice.

"No." A deep voice said from behind. Making all the heroes face turn back. As the man in black came out form the door. Hand behind his back, as he stared at the red and blue hero. He had a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face, as he said:

"It's your new team member."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Wait What?

"What the hell is this?" Nova said after there was a long pause of silence. He was still flying in the air. The rest of the team was just as confused as him, except they dind't say anything. There was still no answer from either Fury or anyone.

"Well, like I said, this is your new team member." Fury answered as he eyed at spiderman then back at the four teenage heroes.

"This is a joke right?" Nova said perhaps a little too hopeful. "Like really, where are the cameras?" Nova kept on going but there was no response.

"Anyways, I think we should talk about this inside." Fury said moving on. He passed the four teens as the two door slid open and he left behind the awkward atmosphere of five teens unsure of what to say. As the five teenagers followed the man in the black suit.

* * *

**Spiderman POV**

The inside of the place was HUGE. All the rooms were so big and specious. We walked for a few more minutes until we finally made it to a room with a huge table in the middle surrounded with chairs. The rest of them took a seat, I waited to sit last since I assumed they had a chair they alway sat on. Managed to at least save myself that awkwardness.

"I believe Spiderman will be the last member to join this team. He's been dealing with criminals for a few months now, perhaps he could even teach you guys some new skills, hero to hero." He explained. I heard a scoff come out of one of the heroes in the table, but I wasn't sure who.

"I will not sent you guys into missions for a few days, so you guys can settle down get to know each other. So for now, you guys could show spiderman around the place. That is all for today." he finished as he began to walk out the doors.

The stares were just way too much. I could feel that once the doors closed the questions were coming.

"Great, now we're getting training tips from a bug boy...how is that even gonna help" the hero with the weird looking helmet thing said, not even caring that I was sitting right there.

"Okay, well, I supposed we should show you around" the one with the green suit said.

Suddenly we were all making our way towards the doors. No one was talking but the girl in the suit and once in a while the one in the green suit.

"So do you guys like, live here?" I asked a little confused.

"Pretty much." The bigger guy said. "We all have our own rooms."

"Which gets us to your room." The girl said, as two doors opened. The room was huge. It had from a kitchen to a plasma TV couches, book shelfs, a pool table the place was insane.

"This is my room?!" I asked perhaps sounding too much like a child. I was still fascinated until I heard a few chuckles, I frowned and look back at them.

"No, dumbass. This is the lounge room." The sparky boy said dryly. "You might be special out there but you're not special here." he added.

I was gonna say something, since I didnt mean it that way. But the girl started to talk, completely ignoring the comment.

"Your room should be on that side, where the boys are." She explained. "That's a side I never wanna touch or see, so I leave you guys." she said walking away towards what I'm guessing her room.

"Alright well, the last one should be your room." the bigger guy said. As we made our way into this so new room of mine.

The room wasn't huge but it was an average size for a room. It had a bed, night stand, desk, lamp, and a laptop, which seemed to be new.

"Whoa" I managed to say. "This is nice" I said scanning the place. I really did feel flattered, but I wasn't planning on living in the helicarrier. I mean, What about Aunt May...

We made our way back to the middle of the huge room, which they so called 'chill area'

"Wow, this is pretty nice" I admitted. "I assume you guys don't get bored up here.."

"You'd be surprised..."The bigger guy said with a some what chuckle. Not sure what that meant, I simply chuckled once. "But wait until you see the training room" he said somewhat amazed.

"I mean, this is all nice and all but...I'm not planning on staying here." I said. Hearing a small Yess! from the kitchen. "I'm currently living with my aunt, I don't know if Fury miss understood me.." I explained.

Both of the heroes nodded, understanding. "Oh, you still have family around..." the girl said coming out of her room as she join us. I nodded. I felt a little odd being asked that.

"Do you guys..." I somewhat began, not entirely sure how to ask.

"That's none of your business." The cosmic one said flying out of the kitchen with food as he sat on the couch. "You already saw the place, you can leave now and go back to your mommy."

Idiotic comments like this usually never bother me. Heck, I hang out with Harry, I hear all kinds of comments. However something about his attitude and the use of word 'mommy' was what got me. I simply took a step forward, no idea what I would do, but I simply took it. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and it was the green hero. As he held up a hand.

"Don't bother with him." The girl said rolling her eyes. "Just ignore him like we all do." He made a face to her, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm White Tiger, by the way." She said. I completely forgot that we hadn't even introduced ourselves, even though they already knew who I was. "AKA Ava Ayala" she finished. I slightly frowned at that, it sounded familiar.

"This is Iron Fist, Powerman, and bucket head over there is Nova." She said pointing. As Iron fist and powerman nodded as the called her names. All except for Nova who kept sitting on the couch playing a video game, which I didn't mind.

"Luke," Powerman said. "Luke Cage." He said as he crossed his arms with somewhat of a smile. I nodded then I shook my head as I put it all together.

"Wait, hold on..." I said confused as I held my head. "You guys go to my school?" I asked surprised. Not necessarily in the exciting way. I saw how all of them were thrown back by this. Even the cosmic one, or Nova...came closer flying above our little circle we had in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked sounding somewhat creeped out.

"Okay, Okay, so If you're Ava, you're Luke..." I said as my thoughts were going all over the place. A flashback of me in the English class surrounded by four teens came to my head as they introduced themselves. My eyes somewhat widened in realization to my thoughts.

"Danny?" I asked in a confused tone. Iron fist seemed to be surprised but nodded. I stared in shock as my other thoughts crossed my head. "So you are.." I said looking at nova.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sam Alexander." He said annoyed. "We get it. Now who the hell are you?" He asked back.

"I.." my head was completely confused and in shock. "I'm...Uh Peter Parker." I finally said. Feeling extremely weird that I was revealing my identity to four random people.

I felt an amount of awkwardness fill the room as I said that. "Peter?" Iron fist said surprised.

"The idiot with the ass of a friend from the hallway?" Nova asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, and you're the one with the big mouth and detention records." I said back. I could have saved the last part, but I was tired of him insulting my people.

"Hey, watch it." he said as his fists turned blue. I simply rolled my eyes underneath my mask.

"Well this is...something." White tiger said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
